The Future Was Ours
by Dame Rose Tyler
Summary: Darien has left Serena a shell of her self, and with memories returning Serena make a hard choice and leaves for the moon, will they reunite? Or is the future and Rini's exsistance doomed? Rated M for possible later chapters
1. Where's Serena?

The Future Was Ours

Chapter One: Where's Serena?

By: Damn Rose Tyler

Well I figured since I'm trying to get my writing skills back where the best place to start? Well, gee, the first fictions I wrote where Sailor Moon Related so maybe I can get back into the swing of this by writing some fics for it again. I always did like it and I can create ideas a little easier at this point. Don't forget to read my other fictions and please review. As I've stated before reviews keep writers writing.

* * *

Serena watched from the ally as Darien walked down the street, a young woman with red hair clinging to his arm her laughs were like poison to Serena's heart. There was no hope now; it was the only thought coursing though her mind. He had promised her forever once; it seemed like so long ago now. After Rini had appeared nothing made sense, it was like she didn't know Darien or the scouts anymore. With everyday Serena began to lose hope more and more, none of the other scouts knew of her pain or of the memories that tormented her dreams. Her memories of the Silver millennium where coming back in full force, It was time to tell Luna. At this point it was irrelevant if the scouts knew, the last thing they need was to feel obligated to someone they didn't even believe in. Serena sighed and placed some sunglasses on her face, taking one last look in Darien's direction, Serena turned towards home. It was a short walk home, Serena was just glad that her parents and Sammy where away visiting relatives, it would be harder to do what was needed if they were here.

"Luna? Are you home?" Serena walked up the stairs into her room. Luna's curious eyes greeted her.

"Where were you? There was a scout meeting today." Her voice was neutral, Serena knew she was irritated, but she was concerned as well. Sometimes Serena thought that Luna was the only one who understood.

"I was watching Darien, I know it's wrong and there are more important things to worry about, but I just had to see him one more time." Luna's ear perked up with the last of her statement.

"What do you mean the last time? Serena don't tell me you're going to do something stupid?" Serena looked at Luna, a silver tint to her eyes caused Luna to bow her head in respect.

"I'm sorry Serena I meant no disrespect." Serena sighed and shook her head, tears drifted silently down her face.

"It's ok Luna, I know. I need you to understand a few things, those dreams I've been having are about the Silver Millennium. I remember everything, my training my rights and what I need to do. With Darien ignoring me my time here on Earth is limited. The Moon Kingdom must be revived Luna." Luna stared at Serena and Blinked.

"You remember everything?" Serena nodded again and wiped her face.

"Without Darien I have no reason to be here, so the moon has been calling to me. I have to return and rebuild before it calls to my people as well. The scouts do not need to know about this or where I'm going."

Luna jumped up in a huff, "What do you mean they don't need to know, they are here to protect you. You'll need it even more with your Lunarian blood taking dominance!"

Serena sighed and rose from the bed. "I do not nor will i ever need to be protected. I have trained as a scout Luna, something that wasn't allowed in my past. With my memories awakened I have more control over the silver crystal, therefore I am more powerful know they all of the scouts together. To ease your mind the scout of time Sailor Pluto will be accompanying me along with Uranus, Neptune and Saturn."

Luna could only nod; the information was coming at her so fast it was almost impossible to comprehend.

"What about me?" Serena smiled and scratched behind her ears.

"You will take my place. Basically you'll be me while I'm away, not the same name and person of course/. My family will think you are their daughter and the scouts will just sit in limbo protecting this planet that I love so much."

"How can I do that?"

"I'm restoring your original form, when Artimis gets here I will do the same for him, as far as his living arrangements go, he will have to try and live with Darien or find his own place."

Luna smiled, tears in her eyes as she looked at Serena.

"Your mother would be proud of you Serena, restoring her kingdom and doing what is needed."

Serena closed her eyes and focused on the crystal, her gown appeared in a flash of light. Speaking the words of her home planet, Serena began the restoration spell.

"I grant you Luna the form of human for loyal service and ability. I also bestow upon you the power of Sailor scout. Do you swear to use these gifts to serve your kingdom?"

Luna bowed and nodded her head. A flash of light engulfed the room as Luna took the shape of human.

Luna looked at her hands; a childish smile came to her face.

"I had always wished for this day, you have given me the greatest gift my queen, and I will serve your wishes." Serena smiled and handed Luna a transformation pen and communicator.

"Yours and artimis' communicators are going to be the only ones that can reach me. Only use them when the situation is desperate because it will cost me a great deal of energy to come back here while I'm rebuilding the kingdom. Hand these tools to artimis and ask him the same pledge." Luna nodded and hugged Serena.

"You know that the scouts love you right? That they only treat you the way they do because they want you to better yourself." Serena nodded, "I know, it's just hard for me right now."

Luna hugged Serena again.

"When do you leave?" Serena smiled at Luna and grabbed her bag from the closet floor.

"I have one more stop before I leave. I have to say good bye."

Luna nodded in understand as Serena left the room for her final good bye of the day.

Serena looked up at the building before her, taking a deep breath she walked into the main lobby.

Rasing her hand Serena knocked on his door. She could hear shuffling inside and Rini laughing. Serena smiled weakly, oh she knew why they had such a bond she knew once her powers over the silver crystal was restored, that's what made this so much harder.

Darien opened the door to Serena's tear stained face, compassion briefly shone in his eyes.

"What now Serena, I thought we had gone over this already." Serena nodded and looked past him at Rini, who was looking at her with brief recognition in her eyes.

"I've come to say good bye. Rini can I have a hug from you before I go?"

Darien looked at Serena confuse, Rini even more so.

"Where are you going Serena?" Rini's voice was quite and filled with emotion.

"Away, I have things that need to be taken care of and it will be a long while before I'm here again." Darien just stood there watching her face for any sign of what was going on. Serena bent down and hugged Rini.

"Rini I want you to have this." Serena reached into her pocket and handed Rini her transformation broach. Darien motioned to say something but stopped short when Serena raised her hand.

"If you ever need me Rini just hold this and think of me, I'll come to you." Rini nodded and cried silently as Serena hugged her.

Darien looked at Rini, "Can I have a moment alone with Serena Rini?" She only nodded and retreated back into the living room.

"What's going on Serena? I know your hurt but that's no reason to act so irresponsible." Serena's eyes began to shine silver and her moon symbol began to glow almost threateningly on her brow. Darien recoiled for a second before he stood his ground.

"I will do as I please you no longer hold a right to me. I Serenity here by release you Prince of Earth from any bond we my have shared, from and duty you may have had to me. AS the new Queen of the moon, I grant you your freedom, from me and destiny." Darien grunted as he felt his heart break.

"What have you done?" Tear ran down his face.

"I removed our bond; I can no longer feel you as you can no longer feel me. Be happy Prince Edymond, you have your wish; you are no longer tied to destiny."

Darien could only blink, "Where are you going?"

Serena smiled sadly. "Away Darien so very far away, my spirit needs to heal; I need to find myself before I can do this planet and the scouts any good. I have left Luna in charge. She's human now just so you know." Serena reached into the duffle bag she was carrying and pulled out a small pink envelope.

"If you could, please give this to the scouts. It kind of explains things to them in a way." Darien took the letter and nodded.

"I wish you happiness Prince of Earth." With those last words Serena closed her eyes and vanished in a flash of pink and white light. Once Darien was sure she was gone he closed the door and collapsed into tears. He had done what he wanted he had pushed her away. He regretted it because had pushed her to a point he thought she would never reach. He felt emptier now then he had felt since his parents died. His princess, the love of his live was gone and there was no one to blame but himself.

* * *

Well that's enough for now, I'll update soon I'm kind of tired though it's like 1:30 in the morning. Don't forget to push that little button down there though; you know the one that says review. Reviews keep writers writing!

Adios until the next chapter!

Dame Rose Tyler


	2. Telling the News

The Future Was Ours

Chapter 2: Telling the News

By: Dame Rose Tyler

Wow, and when I say Wow I mean it. I really wasn't expecting such a great response in only a few hours, I mean normally it takes days to get this kind of response from a fan fiction. I love all of your wonderful reviews and I hope to read more of them. Also I'm taking suggestions on plot development if anyone is interested. So yeah read review and enjoy my fellow adventurers!

* * *

To the scouts it seemed to be a normal day, a normal meeting. Yet deep inside all of them felt a cloud, as if something was missing. Something was of course and they all figured she was just late as usual.

"Blast that meat-ball head. She's always late; Luna made a poor choice making her leader."

Ami shook her head at Rei and went back to her book. Mina and Lita were giggling at the latest manga. That's when Rei looked up and saw Darien, he looked like he was drunk a young woman with black hair walking beside him.

"Darien, hey, you ok?" Rei's voice was full of concern; Serena would kill them if anything happened to the prince. Darien just gowned as the woman sat him down on the stairs.

"Rei, we have something we need to talk about in the scout meeting." Rei was immediately on guard.

"Alright nega-scum how did you find out and what do you want?" Her stance was tense; the others had just come out to see what was going on.

"It's me Luna." To prove her point Luna let the crescent moon on her forehead become visable.

"I have been sent by Serena to watch over you and take her place as sailor moon." Darien moaned again and handed Rei the crumpled letter from his pocket.

"She wanted you guys to have this." His voice was slurred as his head bobbed from side to side. His eyes were obviously trying to focus and stop the world around him from spinning.

"What do you mean that she has left you in charge Luna?" Luna turned to Ami and sighed.

"She's left us for awhile. She had things she needed to do and she needed to find herself. I supported her decision so I will hear nothing fowl from you Rei." Luna sighed and reached down to pick Darien up once again.

"Now if you all don't mind I could use some help with him."

Once they were all settled and Rei was sure Darien was sleeping they turned to Luna.

"So where is she?" It was a simple question, Luna knew they had the right to know where their princess was but she had made a promise to only tell them what they needed to know at this point.

"She's gone somewhere, I'm not entirely sure where. She is however being protected by the outer scouts and will return when her mission is complete I hope. Other than that she has severed all bonds to the planet Earth. She has released Edymond, therefore Darien as well from the bond they once shared. Hence his current state of mind.

Lita laughed and covered her mouth, "for someone who was trying to push her as far away as he could he sure seems to be taking this hard." Luna sighed and looked at Ami to explain.

Ami could only nod. "The bond between the Prince was something special, they where bonded for a reason. Basically one cannot live without the other. When Serena severed that link she killed not only a part of her spirit but his as well. I'm assuming Luna that is why she has left, to heal her soul." Luna nodded.

"That means meat-ball brains is on the moon doesn't it?" Luna blinked, apparently the scouts knew more then they let on. Mina chose this time to speak.

"She has all of her memories back doesn't she?" Her voice was quiet.

Luna could only nod. "Her soul aches along with her heart for a home. So she did the only thing she could think of. She has returned to the moon to build her kingdom. I'm sure once Rini is returned home and the current threat is taken care of she will call you all forth to come home. The main thing is she will understand if you chose not to." Darien groaned again and sat up, his hand on his forehead.

"She became Queen Serenity again because of me didn't she?"

Rei nodded and handed him a cool cloth for his forehead.

"I only did it to protect her, I still… I still love her." Rei stood in front of him and growled.

"Well for someone who seems to love her so much you sure have made a mess of things. Besides how is breaking her heart going to protect her?"

Darien looked away in shame, it was true and he knew it he had made a mess of things.

"She would die, right there in front of me every night. The dreams where so real, and the voice just kept telling me to leave her alone and stay away if I wanted her to live. I ignored them for so long until they got to the point I couldn't sleep anymore. I love her so much and if that meant being away from her I was willing to pay that price as long as I could still see her face every day." The girls all looked at him with sad eyes, finally aware of how he really felt. Luna placed a hand on his shoulder and rubbed it.

"I'm sorry, I'm sure if she had known she wouldn't have gone to these measures."

Darien sobbed as only a broken man could, "I have nothing without her, there's such a large hole here now. Doesn't she know that she is literally my heart?" The girls were around him in a second, all encouraging him to hold on.

"She'll be back Darien just hold on to her and refuse to let her go, I mean you are the king of Earth aren't you?" It was more of a challenging sarcastic statement but it set a look of determination across his face.

"Luna I want to know the minute Serena's done building the kingdom; I'll have to pay her a diplomatic visit. You treaties and what not." Darien winked and Luna could only laugh. Artimis chose that time to arrive. He looked around the room slightly confused.

"Did I miss something?" His question only caused the room to erupt into laughter once again. Mina reached over and gave him a noogie. "Hey Artimis doesn't Luna look hot?" His face flushed crimson as Mina continued to taunt him.

Luna of course could only smile as she cleared her throat, gaining the attention of the room.

"I have one more matter to address; first off Darien can artimis stay with you?" Darien frowned and looked from Artimis and back to Luna.

"Why would he need to stay with me? I mean he lives with Mina."

Luna nodded, "This is true, but Serena gave me the power to make him a human as well. She was unable to create the same glamour for him that she did for me. So in order for him to become a human he will have to live elsewhere and you're the only one Serena could think of besides Rei." Darien smiled and nodded over to Artimis who looked as though he was about to fall out of his seat.

"Bow artimis and take your vow to the moon once more."

Artimis bowed low as Luna recited the right to him as was done to her. With a flash of light he was human once again. Glancing at his human fingers flex he jumped up and cheered.

"Yes I'm human finally after all those years!" Luna laughed and joined him in his celebration, one she had just experience the day before. At this point in time Darien though of something he had heard from Serena once, after they had broken up. The futures not set in stone, at the time she was referring to their futures as king and queen. Now he knew that the saying may be true, but their love for each other was no matter how hard either of them tried to fight it.

'Well meet here again tomorrow to discuss what we'll do when Serena's done."

* * *

Wow again, that was a long chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. The next chapter will be Serena and what's happening with her so check it out later k? Other than that don't forget to push that cute little button down there and review. Thank you to all of you who have already reviewed!

-Dame Rose Tyler


	3. The Moon

The Future Was Ours

Chapter 3: The Moon

By: Dame Rose Tyler

Sorry for taking so long to update, I'm trying to brush up my writing skills with the doctor who fic as to not disappoint my large quantity of readers for this story. So here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it. By the way, if anyone is looking for betas I'm available.

* * *

Serena appeared on the moon. It was just as it was when they fought beryl, the ruins of the forgotten kingdom lye all around her. Small gusts of wind blew fragments of debris into the air around her. Her heart clinched at the thoughts of what had happened here the last time. The battle was fierce and beryl was relentless. The generals killed their loves, she and Edymiond died to be together. Serena snorted.

"Yeah that turned out ok didn't it."

"What turned out ok?" Serena jumped at the new voice and turned to greet the outers.

"I'm glad you guys were willing to give up your lives on Earth for me. If I could have it any other way I would have made sure none of you would be tied to this destiny; but circumstances prevented that from happening." Serena gave them all hugs and led them toward the remains of the crystal chamber.

"Well here goes nothing." Serena removed the crystal from her pocket and placed it on the pedestal. Removing the crescent wand from her sub-space pocket she began to chant ancient spells while the outers surrounded her.

"We ask the great spirits of the lunar kingdoms to grant us the power to restore their right!"

Serena closed her eyes and channeled her power and that of the outers into the crystal. A bright flash of light and a gust of wind revealed the restored kingdom. As Serena stepped towards the castle the fountains ran with silver water. It was beautiful, exactly as she remembered, her mother's spirit waited on the stairs before here and Serena broke into a run.

"Mother," Serena wrapped her arms around her and cried tears of joy.

"I'm so glad you're here, things are so messed up." Serenity nodded and rubbed Serena's back comforting the pain that radiated from her heart. She had watched the prince break her daughter and knew that there was little she could do alone to set things right.

"I will help you my daughter. I will help you rebuild our kingdom and become the strong leader you were always meant to be." Serenity pulled Serena away from her so she could get a look at her face.

"Things will work out the way they were meant to. You and the Prince must reconcile." Serena's jaw dropped, her own mother was even against her.

"I'm not against you. I understand why you did what you did; now it's time though for the prince to see who you really are and for you to understand why he did what he did." Serena motioned to protest her arms going into the air. Serenity just held her hand up, stopping all protest.

"I know you're angry, but he had his reasons and when the time comes I want you to listen to him. I know in the past I was never approving of your relations with him, but death has a way of awakening the soul." Serena just folded her arms and grumbled. It wasn't fair, but she could see were her mother was coming form. She knew as well deep in her soul that their love was set in stone. If there was one thing she learned as her time being sailor moon, no one escapes their destiny. They can avoid I, but it eventually catches up to you.

"Come now, I'm sure you're all tired, restoring the moon to its former glory takes a lot of energy I'm sure."

Serena nodded as did the outers as they made their way into the palace behind the queen.

"I have been granted permission to stay here on the moon instead of returning to the land of elysian." Serena nodded, her mind was of course else were, reflecting on everything her mother had said about her and Darien. Of course she still loved him, but she wanted him to love her for her not what she was. It was always a fear she had ever since they discovered she was the princess. She kind of wondered how things were going back on Earth. Serenity sensed her daughter's lack of attention and cleared her throat in a pointed manor.

"They do care for you not the past you, but you that stands before me. Learning to be a princess will only make their love for you grow, not change." Serena nodded, the pain in her soul eased slightly at the comforts her mother was giving her.

Serena turned to the outers and smiled, "I'll see you guys in the morning. I guess we can have a meeting after breakfast and plan for treaties with the plants that still hold life in the silver alliance." The each nodded and bowed.

* * *

Sorry it's so short, I'll try to update again later. I'm kind of tired right now though… Kids have been keeping me up pretty late and on top of that I have class so I'm feeling a little over whelmed.

Well read and don't forget to push the cute little button down there that says review…. That's what keeps me writing so keep em' coming.


	4. Silver Alliance

The Future Was Ours

Chapter 4: Silver Alliance

By: Dame Rose Tyler

Well, I'm just honored by all of the wonderful reviews. I can't wait to read more of your guys comments and Ideas. Also, if you guys have suggestions I'm always open to new ideas. Well enjoy and be sure to check out some of my other stories. And again thank you for your reviews!

Serena awoke the next morning, slightly confused at first but the previous days happenings came flooding back to her quickly. There was a knock at the door and Serena groaned.

"Yes?" Her voice was of course muffled by the pillow on her face.

"I'm come to dress you your highness." Serena sat up, confused as to where this new individual came from.

"Um, come in I guess." The door opened and Serena was greeted by a young blood woman with a British accent.

"If you don't mind me asking how did you get here?" The woman covered her mouth and gave a little giggle. Serena didn't think it was funny, but it was too early in the morning to speak of royal protocol.

"You mother summoned me from Earth. I'm actually the reincarnation of your previous lady in waiting." Serena nodded and threw the blankets back.

"Well I'm going to go wash my face, and then I guess we can deal with the whole dress thing." The young girl nodded and Serena regarded her with a smile. "By the way what's your name?"

"Oh, sorry how rude of me. My name is Martha Smith." Serena smiled again, "Well it's nice to meet you, be back in a jiff." Serena tumbled out of the bed and a crossed the room into the bathroom. Closing the door behind her Serena leaned on the counter. She knew now that this is going to be a long day. Serena splashed some cool water on her face, and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Opening the door Serena walked out to see Martha placing a long silver dress on the bed. It was different than the one she worn in the past, but no less elegant.

"It's beautiful." Serena walked up and ran her fingers across the fabric. It was silky and extremely thin, thinner than any material found on earth. There where flowers along the bust line, and a train of silver lace coming to a bow in the back.

"Your mother came by a moment ago to let you know that everyone is in the dining hall for breakfast."

Serena nodded and Martha proceeded to dress her in the gown. Once she was dressed Serena looked in the mirror. It was like she wasn't even her anymore; she had literally become the princess she once was.

Sighing Serena thanked Martha and headed for the dining hall. On her way she admired the many pictures along the walls. When she came to a portrait of her father Apollo; king of the sun. It was strange to see his image after so many years. Her mother had told her stories of him, but she had never actually met him. Sometimes when she was young in the times of the moon kingdom she would sit in front of it and try to figure out what he would think of her.

"I see you're still fascinated with that picture." Serena jumped at the sound of her mother's voice.

"Yeah, I guess I still wonder what it would have been like to meet him." Serenity nodded and placed an arm on Serena's shoulder as she herself stared up at the portrait.

"He would be proud of you. I'm sure if you ask, the gods would allow him to visit and help with the new Alliance for the silver millennium." Serena tilted her head to the side and smiled.

"So I would get to meet him huh? Sounds like a plan to me." Serena felt her heart grow lighter yet again. It seemed that all she really needed was to be home to heal the pain she felt. Hopefully, deep in her heart she hoped her and Darien could resolve their issues.

Serenity squeezed her shoulder and smiled, "It will all work out for the best child. Pluto say's your future shines brighter now than it ever has." Serena smiled and followed her down to the dining hall. The outers were sitting comfortably around a glass table, a spread of wonderful smelling food were spread out before them.

"Morning Serena, sleep well I take it?" Serena nodded to Uranus and took a seat next to her mother.

"I figure the first thing we'll do after breakfast is send out a random call to see what planets still hold life after the war with the nega-verse, and see if they still want to b part of the silver alliance or at least sign a treaty of peace."

Breakfast went off without a hitch; afterwards the call to the planets came with great promise. Hundreds of the surviving planets sent word that their ambassadors will be there within the day for the joining of the silver alliance. Serenity was away handling the issue of Serena's father and held the same hopes that everyone else did in regards to edymiond. It wasn't until dinner time when Serena received the call from Luna.

"How are things going Serena?" Serena glanced down at the image of Luna on the communicator.

"Great, my mother is bringing my father to oversee the proceedings of the alliance, and there are hundreds of ambassadors coming tonight. I figure we'll hold an ambassadors ball tomorrow." Luna smiled, "So you'll finally get to meet your father." Serena nodded tearfully, a smiled glowing upon her face. "The girls should be here if they want their planets included in the alliance. With their parents death's, they are princesses in their own right." Luna nodded and disappeared from the screen for a moment.

"They're going to be there later today, and so is the Prince. He would like to reestablish his link to the moon. Serena He still cares for you I hope you know that." Serena nodded to Luna again and hid the tears that began to fall.

"I know, me too I just need time to figure out who I am, as I'm sure Darien needs to figure out if I'm what he really wants. I can't bare to have him stuck in a life he doesn't really want." Serena didn't know, but Darien heard every word she said. He knew what she was looking for now, she wanted him to see her now and not what she was then. His heart ached as he heard her speak, his body was longing for the link to return. He motioned to Luna who was talking to Serena about transport arraignments.

Once Luna was out of range of Serena Darien asked the one question that literally burned his soul.

"Can she restore the link between us?"

Luna looked at Darien and smiled, turning back to Serena Luna asked the one question he was dreading the most.

"Can you restore the link between the two of you if things work out?" Serena grew quiet for a moment as she contemplated Luna's question.

"I don't know how the link was created Luna; I honestly don't know how it was even formed." Luna lowered her head and shook it towards Darien. Darien could only lean back in his chair and sighed. This was going to be hard but Luna said Serenity was there. Hopefully when they got there Serenity wasn't as mad at him as Serena. He continued to listen to the conversation and grew pale as Luna mentioned Serena's father the Sun king. Finishing up the conversation Luna came to rest a hand on Darien's shoulder.

"She was crying you know." Darien looked up sharply at Luna, concern on his face.

"Was it about her father? I know she never had a chance to meet him." Luna laughed and smacked his shoulder. "No silly I think she was crying because she doesn't know how the link was formed or if it can be restored. She's sending Pluto to transport us there in an hour, long enough for everyone to pack."

Serena returned to her new office, her new place of solitude to rule her kingdom and all that it regained over. She broke down then, so much at once. She wasn't really ready for all of this and she knew it, she just wished there was a way to fix this mess her life had now become. Martha chose that time to walk in a leave Serena her tea.

"It's not that bad miss, I was also told to let you know that the inners have arrived with the prince who is requesting a private audience with you." Serena whipped her face and smiled at Martha.

"Can you just let them know that I will not hold any private meetings in regards to the treaties and none of them will be dealt with until after my meeting with my father when he arrives?"

Martha nodded to Serena and smiled. "By the way your mother said you should review these papers for the meetings later. " She handed Serena a large stack of papers, and Serena sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Alright, when my father arrives please bring him here." Martha nodded again and curtsied.

"Oh and by the way Martha?"

"Yes miss?"

"My names Serena, and please when we're alone lay off the protocol. Remember, I've lived on earth as a normal, humble peasant. So in reality this time around I'm no different then you." Martha smiled and ran back to Serena and gave her a hug.

"I always wanted to be your friend, now I feel like I am." Serena could only laugh and smile as she sat back down to deal with each of the treaties.

Ok next chapter, Serena will meet her father, Darien will get Serena alone and finally the bond and its creation will be revealed. Other than that, I hope that you all enjoyed it. Please review, I really want some nice reviews they make me so happy to read all of your lovely comments! So keep it up, and I'll keep on updating. If I can get at least 10 more reviews by tomorrow afternoon, I'll post a new chapter and ma Please review, I really want some nice reviews they make me so happy to read all of your lovely comments! So keep it up, and I'll keep on updating. If I can get at least 10 more reviews by tomorrow afternoon, I'll post a new chapter and maybe even the new story I'm working on for Serena and the gang. I bet your all wondering what kind of trouble I'll get them into! Thanks for reading and don't forget ,

REVIEW, Review, review!!!!! Press my cute little button!


	5. Authors Note

**Authors Note: UPDATE!!!!**

**Just wanted to let everyone know that the site on my profile is for my wordpress blog were you will be able to find previews of chapters that are being betaed and more so check it out later. other then that I'll be updating soon!**

* * *

**I just want to thank everyone who's reviewed for their support, and I will be updating all of these stories soon. I will however be re-writing new, rose and Time Lord. There will also be an addition of my latest story, Times Heart Which I am very proud of and have at least 25 pages to so far. I wanted to make sure I had at least 3 weeks' worth of updates for you on that story to make sure you all had something to read. My sailor moon fictions will also be getting some updates with the addition of a new story there. I'm also working on a final fantasy story when I play the game. Right now my main goal is to find a beta, become a beta, and maybe even learn to develop my description skills a little more so you end you with more than dialogue for a story ^.~ But thank you again and remember to review!**

**--Dame Rose Tyler**


	6. Kings and Bonds

The Future Was Ours

Chapter 5: The Sun King

By: Dame Rose Tyler

OMG! I'm so sorry for the lack of updates, I've been moving so getting these creative juices flowing. This chapter just kind of seems to take off in this oddly interesting direction. It even surprised me when I went back and read it. I really liked it, I mean I was getting into it and even got made at my self for the cliff hanger. So you press the review button and you may get my creativity flowing sooner. ^.~

Serena sighed as she finished reading the last of the treaties her mother had sent over. The day was almost done, her father had yet to appear. A quite knock and the sound of her door opening brought her from her thoughts. There he was, her father, the Sun king. Serena was up and across the room in two seconds.

"Dad! Oh my god!" Serena wrapped her arms around him, tears of joy flowing down her face as she gazed upon the father she had barely known but loved like no other guardian.

"My daughter, oh how I've missed you." He pulled her back to arms length to look at her.

"You've grow so much, you look like your mother."

Serena smiled and blushed at his complement. She turned to her sitting area and motioned him to follow.

"So how fair things in the Sun kingdom?"

The King blinked and shook his head. He knew where his young daughters mind was, Serenity had been kind enough to fill him in.

"Don't play coy with me young Serenity. I may be old, but I know more then you realize."

Serena nodded, "I want to know of the bond between me and the prince of Earth. I'm sure mother has already told you of our falling out and how I broke the bond between us."

The Sun king nodded and looked out at the Earth glowing the sunset of the moon horizon.

"Your bond was formed thousands of years before you were even born. The great goddess Selene, the creator of all that you see and know made it. It was a bond that can never be broken. You only broke the physical link Serenity, but the bond is still there. If the young prince and yourself wish it the bond can be restored."

Serena let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding.

"I must warn you though, that if you and the prince cannot see past your differences and once again find true love with one another you will parish."

Serena blinked and looked out the window. Her face had become ashen and sullen with deep thought.

"He told me he didn't love me anymore father, he broke my heart when he said he did not want to be tied to a destiny that was set in the past."

"The prince has no real choice in the matter Serenity, you will love each other no matter how hard you fight it, because you are both part of one soul. He cannot survive without you as you without him. It is how it was created, this bond is true love. It is one of the purest lights in the universe. Look at the silver crystal m daughter, it is already losing it's light."

Serena reached to the chin around her neck and pulled out the crystal. It's glow was dull and less then it once was she had to admit.

"That is your life force that keeps it alive. Contact with the prince keeps you and him alive. Give him a chance child, I'm sure he has good cause for what he has done to you. If he didn't why would he be here now.

Serena gazed up to her father and cried. Her soul was lost as much as her heart was and she knew it. The reality of it was that ever since she had left Earth she had known that her time without the prince would be short. Her depression would have eventually taken her life.

"What can I do? I hurt father, I don't think I know how to forgive him."

The king reached over and grasped Serena's hands in his.

"Just listen to him, you'll figure it out."

Serena could only nod. With that the king reached over and embraced her in a hug before he rose to leave. Serena sat alone lost in her thought for a few hours, dinner had long come and gone. It was the sound of her stomach that had finally pulled her from her reprieve.

"Might as well go eat before I wither away."

Serena wondered silently down the halls, careful to not wake anyone from their slumber. Reaching the kitchen she grabbed a plate Martha had apparently left for her in the refrigerator. Serena turned to sit at the table when Darien walked into the room. His dark eyes pierced into her, her body was unable to move from his gaze. Her mind screamed for her to run. When her legs finally received the command Darien was standing directly in front of her.

"Wait!' Darien reached his arms out and grabbed her shoulders, turning her to face him.

"Please, Serena let me talk to you." Serena sighed and looked up into Darien's eyes. At that moment it wasn't his voice that made her stay but the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes as she turned to leave.

"Fine, but let me at least warm up my dinner, I haven't had a chance to eat all day."

Darien let out a breath and smiled as he took the plate from Serena and placed it in the microwave. Serena sat at the counter and placed a hand under her chin as she rubbed her tired eyes with the other. Darien watched her from his place beside the microwave, his mind going over what he wanted to say, but the only thing he could think of was how tired she looked, almost broken.

Darien finally found his voice at that moment, "Are you feeling ok?"

Serena looked up, "I'm just tired, running a kingdom and half the universe is a lot to do in a few hours a day."

Darien nodded and brought Serena her food, his hand grazed her as he sat the plate down.

At this point his hands were sweating and his heart was racing faster then the speed of light.

"Serena, I don't want to lose you." Darien smacked a hand over his mouth his brain telling him way to go Mr. bluntness.

Serena sighed, "I know that now. You hurt me, I want to know why and all I can say is it had better be a good explanation." Serena ate her food as she looked at Darien expectantly.

"Nightmares, I ignored them at first. You just kept dying, over and over again every night. There was this voice that kept telling me to stay away or you would die. I just couldn't take it anymore and did what they wanted me to. I stayed close, I watched you everyday with the girls, on your way home, every battle. I couldn't really stay away."

Serena finished up her plate as Darien finished his reasons.

"I honestly don't know what to say right now. All I know is I'm exhausted." Serena leaned her face down to the cool counter. Tears fell silently from her face.

"I didn't want this Darien. I didn't want to have to revive this kingdom now, I had honestly hoped we could have started a family without the royalty getting in the way." Darien stood and walked around to stand next to Serena, his hand reached down to her face.

"I'm so sorry Serena, I love you. I know now that my choice was wrong, I can only hope that you can forgive me."

Serena could only close her eyes as more tears fell. Darien fell to his knees before her, his eyes level with hers.

'Look at me Serena please?" Serena opened her eyes and stared into his, there was so much love their that she felt like she was going to drown in it.

"Come here Serena." It was a simple request, one she could not deny him or herself of. Darien pulled her into his arms and rubbed comforting circles on her back. Tears pouring down his own face as he held her close.

"I'll never let you go again Serena, I promise I'll help you with everything."

Serena could only nod through her sobs.

"I'm just so tired Darien, I have so many more treaties to read and ceremonies to attend." Darien nodded and rocked her till she calmed. Gently he pulled her to her feet.

"Come, I'll take you back to your room."

Serena nodded and Darien escorted her to her room, nothing but silence passed between them. For some reason Serena felt that words were not necessary at that moment. Once they reached her room Darien turned to leave but was stopped by Serena's hand on his arm.

"Darien, stay please. I just need you near for awhile."

Darien looked around, "Are you sure it's ok?"

Serena giggled, a feeling that was almost foreign passed though her, one she recognized as happiness.

"Yes Darien I'm sure it's ok. I'm queen, you're my betrothed, so unless you've changed your mind about us it's ok." Darien smiled and Serena lead him into her chambers quietly closing the door behind them.

That night they spent in each others arms, lost it the throws of passion. Their bond restored, stronger then it had ever been in the present or the past.

Ok, I'm going to end it here, I hope you all enjoyed it. I can write a naughty version of the end scene if anyone really wants to read it I can email it to them. So just review and we'll call it good.

Later all hope you enjoyed it!

~Dame Rose Tyler


	7. Morning After Shocks

The Future Was Ours

Chapter 6: Morning after Shock

By: Dame Rose Tyler

Oh wow! Let me tell you, I have never written anything that has hit 1k visitors in 12 hours. Let's just say I'm impressed. If you guys continue to review like that I might just have to make it a habit and update on a weekly basis with this one. Now, if only I could get my other stories to be reviewed by the public in this manor. Well keep up the great work pressing that little button and I'll hold up my end of the bargain. So here you go another installment, enjoy!

The next morning came fast then either of them had expected. Darien awoke with a feeling of nostalgia as he stared down into Serena's sleeping face. Her hair now held a tint of silver to it, her skin was also looking more colorful then it did the night before. Sighing contently he pulled her closer. After a few moments of quiet, it was shattered by Martha walking in and screaming.

"Oh my lady, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to intrude!" Serena jumped from the bed and grabbed her dressing gown. Quickly pulling Martha into the room she escorted her over to the sitting room.

"It's ok Martha, you have done nothing wrong." At this point Darien stood dressed in the door way watching with amusement as Serena tried desperately to calm the panicking woman. He could only smile at the amount of maturity this position had granted her with, it was almost as if he was looking at a different person. Someone from the past, a though struck him at that moment.

"Serena, how much of Serenity's abilities have you adapted into your own?" Darien tried to hide the smirk in his eyes as he stared at her.

Serena looked up from the now calm Martha and smiled. "I'm pretty much all me, a strange blend of 100% Serena and a 100% Serenity. Why do you ask?" Darien could only smile as he walked into the other room. He closed his eyes and sent Serena a nasty image in her mind. A few second later he could hear a scream from Serena as she came running into the room. All Darien could do was hold his side and laugh.

"That was not very nice!' Serena's face was red with embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry Serena, I couldn't help it. I thought about it and decided to test out some stuff that I knew we could do in the past. Besides, you know that was a nice little fantasy you want to try anyway."

Serena growled, "that's bedsides the point. I'm in there trying to help Martha calm down." With that Serena turned on her heel and marched back into the sitting room, leaving Darien to laugh and continue to send her naughty images.

"Now listen Martha, you didn't do anything wrong, I should have hung the privacy bar on the door. I'm so sorry to have put you in this position. All I can ask is that you please not tell anyone of this discretion."

Martha nodded, "I wont don't worry, I was just a little take by surprise."

Serena smiled and sent Darien a nice mental image of what had transgressed between her and Martha. Darien decided it was safe to walk into the room.

Martha rose and bowed to him. "Your highness, I hope I didn't embarrass you."

Darien laughed and waved his hand in her direction.

"I'm sure Serena's already gone over this with you, know her habits and authority. Just call me Darien in private; I'm not one for stuffy titles and all that protocol nonsense."

Martha smiled and turned to the door. "By the way Serena, the inner scouts have requested a meeting with you. What would you like me to have Luna tell them?" Serena sighed and looked at Darien questioningly.

"What do you think Darien? Have I made them suffer enough?"

Darien placed a hand on each shoulder and kissed her neck. "I think my Princess, that you should do whatever your heart is telling you to do. Serena sighed and looked at Martha.

"Tell Luna I will meet them in the council room after lunch. Oh, and whatever you do, do not let her near my room until Darien has gone back to his."

"AW, do I have to?" Darien turned a pout onto Serena and batted his eye lashes like a little boy.

"Yes, although we have already done some stuff out of order, you can't really move into my room yet." Martha laughed and closed the door behind her.

"Well I guess I should head down to breakfast while you get ready to face the scouts. Want me to have them send you up a tray?"

Serena nodded and walked into her bathroom. Darien on the other hand turned and walked into the hall and down to the kitchen. The scouts were already there talking among themselves. Darien just continued to smile like a Cheshire cat as he told the cook to send Serena up some breakfast. When he sat down of course he realized his mistake.

"You spoke to her didn't you?" Rei couldn't help it, it came out a little more smug them she had intended.

Darien smiled bigger and laughed. 'Yep, I'm sure Luna told you she'll meet you after lunch?"

The girls nodded and turned back to Darien. "So are you going to give us the nitty-gritty details?" Leave it to Mina to want the smut version of his conversation. Darien could only blush and sigh at her comments.

"I don't kiss and tell Mina. That goes for the rest of you too, what we talked about it between us and not you."

The girls could only laugh harder as Darien's blush spread further from his face and down his neck. Oh, they had known something had happened last night. They could feel it, it was as if the planets were singing to the holders of their powers. It was as if the universe was finally right.

"Well I had a long night, I'm going to eat and take a nap. I'll see you ladies at lunch."

The girls nodded as Darien rose to return to his room. Who knew that mending a relationship could be so tiring? Reaching into his pocket Darien pulled out a small box and smiled. Pretty soon, he would mend it for ever; he just had to wait for all of the negotiation to calm and the coronation to be over.

"Oh Serena, I can't wait until we can share forever."

Ok, there it is, another 1000 some odd words for you to wrap your minds around. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to get some more going with the inner scouts here in the next few chapters. Their families will be coming in soon too. The whole lets reveal who our children really are to our mortal families. Going to be exciting can't wait. Suggestions in reviews are welcome; I do tend to use them.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note:

First off, I just want to say thank you to all of you for your wonderful reviews and dedicated following of my stories.

Now, to apologies for my lack of update… I'm actually in the middle of a very pressing quarter in college and my criminology class is taking up a lot of my time with the paper load… So for now I will be on hiatus until the end of March. I am still writing these stories though and will be posting quite a few updates when I return!!!

Also, I am still betaing stories…

I would also like to say that once I'm finished with my ACUTAL book that you will be willing to read it as well…

So please be patient with me and I will reward you all greatly with wonderful stories… (I have more on the back burner right now ;D )


End file.
